Taking Chances
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Lexie leaves Mark after he sleeps with Addison. But what happens when Mark is determined to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

So, if you're reading my other story, I might not update till later because me and one of my friends have to work on a lip sync/ dance routine for theatre all day.

The title is the song "Taking Chances". The Glee cover. It will make more sense in later chapters.

I don't own anything

* * *

Mark Sloan turned the key in the lock of his apartment. He knew what he had to do. He loved Lexie so he had to tell her the truth. It had been a moment of weakness. Sloan and the baby had both died. But he knew what he did.

When he walked through the door, he started to wish more and more that he hadn't done it. Lexie was sitting on the couch, curled up in a blanket with a coffee mug in her hands, and watching a rerun of that show Glee.

"Hey," She said when she saw him and her face lit up.

She put her coffee mug on the table and came towards him.

As she started to hug him, he took a deep breath and said, "I slept with Addison."

He expected her to slap him, yell, or cry. Instead, she pulled away and walked off to the bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom, he saw her suitcase on the bed and she was angrily putting clothes in it.

"Lexie…" He said coming towards her.

"No, I'm not Meredith. I have enough self decency to leave. I'm not gonna sit here and beg. I deserve better than a manwhore. Plain and simple." She said, zipping up her suitcase and putting it on the floor.

She started to walk away, but suddenly turned around.

"Mark,"

"Yeah?"

"I believe this," she said, taking off the diamond heart necklace that he had given her for Christmas and slamming it in his hand, "belongs to you."

She then walked off and slammed the door behind her.

He knew it was so use going after her. He knew Lexie she wouldn't come back. He slowly slid down against the door with the necklace clutched in his hands. He'd had plenty of women leave. But this time it was different. It felt someone had punched him in the gut.

He wished he had never done it. At first, it felt right, but now it feels all wrong. As a song from the TV faintly played in the background, he made himself a promise. He'd do whatever it took to get Lexie to forgive him and come back to him. Then he started to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Kind of short because this and what was going to be the second half, make more sense as different chapters.

Sorry if it's a bit OOC.

* * *

Meredith sat at her kitchen table laughing and talking with her husband. She could faintly hear the front door open and her sister's soft voice calling out, "Mer…"

"Lexie? What are you doing here?" She asks as she gets up and walks to the doorway, but as soon as she gets through the doorway it becomes clear. The tears. The suitcase. The heartbroken expression.

"What did he do?" Derek asked coming in the doorway behind his wife.

"He slept with Addison." She stated looking up at them, her brown eyes shining with tears.

"Oh, Lexie." Meredith said and hugged her sister.

"Are you okay?" She asked pulling away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said trying to force a laugh. "But would it be okay if I crashed here for a while?"

"Of course." Meredith said squeezing her hand. They walked upstairs dragging the suitcase behind them. When they got into the room, Meredith put Lexie's suitcase beside the bed and turned.

"I'm gonna go get you some blankets, okay?"

"Mer," Meredith turned in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

When Meredith came upstairs she saw her sister sitting against the wall, knees pulled up against her chest and tears streaming down her face.

"Lex…." Meredith said putting the blankets down and coming to comfort her sister.

"I… I…loved him. I thought he changed." She said looking at Meredith before sobbing.

Downstairs Derek could hear his sister-in-law's sobs. He noticed her keys on the table beside the door. Without thinking twice, he grabbed his coat and both of their keys. He walked outside and got into his car. Mark hadn't listened to him and had ended up hurting Lexie.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update, but as of yesterday, my school has uniforms next year. So I was really mad and my stories are about soap opera quality when I'm mad.

Updates will probably be slow on all my stories because I have to read Jurrasic Park by the end of the month and I haven't even started…..

* * *

Mark sat on the couch, wrapped in the blanket that reminded him Lexie. It was a deep purple that she had insisted on buying and it smelled like her. Her coffee was cold and sitting on the coffee table. He had the necklace in his hands. He had moved to the couch after about five minutes of sobbing.

Now he just sat there, quiet, his eyes filled with tears. He had never believed that you could cry enough that eventually you had cried yourself dry and you just sat there shaking. Well, he had proven that wrong.

He looked up as he heard a key turning in the lock and seconds later Derek was storming into the apartment.

"DAMN IT MARK! I SPECIFICIALLY TOLD YOU TO KEEP LITTLE SLOAN OUT OF LITTLE GREY! I FORGAVE YOU WHEN YOU DID IT ANYWAY BECAUSE YOU PROMISED NOT TO HURT HER! BUT NOW SHE'S AT MY HOUSE SOBBING BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH ADDISON! YOU RUINED YOUR ONE CHANCE AT SOMETHING REAL FOR A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH THE BITCH WHO DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Derek walked towards Mark and punched him in the face.

The last time Derek had done this, Mark fought back. But this was different. Last time he was fighting for Lexie, now he had nothing to fight for. The truth was that after all the pain he felt, the punch felt numb.

He watched as Derek walked out and then at the door, he turned and said, "I'm sorry about Sloan." He then slammed the door behind him.

Mark lay down on the couch. Out of all of the tears he had shed that day, less than half had been for Sloan and his grandchild. He hadn't really known her that well. The only things that he really knew was that she was his daughter, she was pregnant, had been kicked out, didn't like Lexie, liked cheesy romance novels, and was kind of a bitch. But losing Lexie, that was different. She had been the one girl who brought out the Mark, who had captured his heart, the one girl that he would truly kill for or be killed for, the only one that he had been in love with.

As he sat alone on that couch, he realized how much he needed her and for what seemed like the billionth time, he vowed to get her back, no matter what it took. Yes, it was taking a big chance. Yes, it could end badly. But he didn't care, sometimes you just had to take chances.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

* * *

Lexie rolled over turning off the alarm on her phone. She glanced at the screen. Great Valentine's day. All the more reason not to get up. She burrowed into the covers and went back to sleep.

About ' lf an hour later Meredith knocked on her door, "Lexie, get up. You're gonna be late."

"NO!!!" She yelled back, a few seconds later she could hear her walking down the stairs.

She couldn't help thinking about the past month. She had been living at Meredith's house in one of the extra rooms. Izzie had come back a week after Lexie and Mark broke up and of course, her and Alex ended up back together. So now Lexie had to watch all of the couples, Derek and Meredith, Alex and Izzie, Owen and Cristina, and Callie and Arizona, leave together while she went to Meredith's alone, the only things to look forward to being whatever shows she had saved on the TiVo and one of the many pint-size Ben and Jerry's cartons that she had made Meredith to stock up on instead of tequila.

She could hear people coming up the stairs.

They walked through the doorway and Meredith stated, "I brought reinforcements."

Cristina walked to the side of the bed and poked Lexie's shoulder, "Three, up. We have work."

"No."

"Well, I tried, I'm going to work." Cristina said walking out of the room.

"Cristina…" Meredith said and followed her out.

Izzie sat on the side of the bed. "Lexie, come on. It's Valentine's day. Up." She said slightly rubbing her arm.

"That's exactly why I don't want to go. Do you know how hard it is to look at Mark? What about on a day dedicated to love? I have to look at everyone else be happy and me be single and mad at myself because I'm still in love with the man who cheated on me." She said as she sat up and looking at Izzie. "Valentine's day sucks." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and planted herself in a very firm _I'm not going_ position.

Izzie stood up and dragged Lexie off of the bed.

"Now you're either gonna get dressed or I'm gonna drag you downstairs in your tank top and sweats. Your choice."

"Okay, okay, you win." She said pushing Izzie out the door and getting dressed.

Half an hour later they were in the locker room and Bailey was starting to give out assignments.

"Yang, you're with. Altman."

"Cardio god!" Cristina exclaimed pointing to herself before walking out of the room.

"Stevens, with Dr. Robbins in peeds." Izzie turned from where she had standing, quickly kissed Alex and then walked out of the room.

"Karev, pit with Dr. Hunt." He quickly walked out of the room.

She then turned to Lexie, "Grey, you're with Torrez and Sloan."

"But Dr. Bailey…" Lexie said trailing off.

"Don't Dr. Bailey me. This is a high profile major reconstructive surgery and they needed our best. And I told you people from day one not to get involved with co-workers, but did you listen? No, ya'll spend more times in the on-call rooms than you do with patients. And Mrs. Post-it over there is with her husband, if she cares." Bailey said before shutting the door behind her.

Meredith was still very busily putting stuff away. Lexie walked by her on her way out and muttered, "I hate you."


	5. Chapter 5

So, I hated yesterday's episode. I just watched the PP episode so I'm hoping that it means that Mark and Lexie will get back together. I am going to write a fanfic based off of what really happened. I have the jist of it, but I want to see about a few things. If not I will just write it how it looks. I had to watch the Mentalist, so I didn't watch the last bit of the crossover.

I don't own anything; if I did Sloan wouldn't have come and screwed everything up.

* * *

Mark cornered Derek in the attending locker room as they both got ready to go home.

"I don't wanna talk to you." Derek said trying to brush past him.

"Well, I wanna talk to you. I've spent the last month alone. Without Lexie, without you, hell, Callie won't even talk to me. Derek, please 5 minutes. Just hear me out and then I'll just leave you all alone."

"Fine, 5 minutes."

"I love Lexie. I never stopped loving her. The minute I slept with Addison, I realized that I'm not the old Mark anymore. I love Lexie, I want her back. I've had women leave me before, but it never felt like this. This felt like a punch in the gut. I feel like I can't breathe. I hate myself for hurting her and I just want her back." He said looking up.

"You promise?" Derek asked looking at him.

"I've never felt the pain I did when she left. I'd kill myself before feeling like that again. I promise. I'll never hurt her again. I don't think I can live without her."

As Derek looked at his friends face, he knew that he was serious. He was starting to cry. Mark Sloan never cried.

"Okay, I don't think Meredith will be too happy with it, but you're my best friend and Lexie's been miserable. I hate to see the two of you in pain. You should talk to her today. Tell her what you told me."

Mark hugged Derek and then ran down the hall. He ran down the hall stopping at the nurse's station.

Cristina was there going over a chart. "Where's Lexie?" He asked.

"I don't know if Meredith…"

"Damn it, Yang! I'm asking. Please."

"She just left." She said looking back down at the chart. He quickly turned and ran towards the front doors.

………

Lexie Grey was walking outside. The cold Seattle wind stung her face. She didn't know when she had started to cry, all she knew was that the tears were there and wouldn't stop coming. She should had been at the parking lot by now, but she had leaned against the wall and just tried to breathe and let the cold air numb her aching heart. All day she had been avoiding Mark's gazes. She was pretty sure that she had a sore in her mouth from biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

She felt a warm hand close around her cold one and she turned around.

It was Mark.

"I don't wanna talk to you." She said. She could feel her voice shaking and get high. He knew her too well. He'd know she was lying.

"Yes, you do." He said wiping away her tears with his free hand. He brought her to the bench about halfway down the sidewalk and sat down.

"Lexie, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like I did. But, when Sloan died, I just felt weak at the knees. I needed something to numb the pain and Addison was there and she comforting me and it just happened. I've cheated on women before, had them leave me before, hurt them. But, it never hurt me like it did with you. You were different. You changed me. And for the first time in my life, I am really and truly in love with someone."

"I… I... don't know what to say…"

"Well," He said, taking the necklace out of his pants pocket, he always kept it close, "You could say that you understand that I'm sorry and will try to give me another chance. Or you could say that you don't want to. Either way I know that I was one lucky bastard to get a year of being with the most amazing woman in the world."

Lexie took a deep breath, "I love you. I didn't know why, but even after you cheated I still loved you. I am still in love with you. I've never felt love like this before. I want to be with you. You might have hurt me, but I do admit I was acting kind of bitchy about Sloan. I can understand why you didn't want me to comfort you. Sloan never liked me and I have to admit I wasn't too fond of her either. But this, you cheating on me, isn't the way that we should remember Sloan. She deserved better than her father blaming his infidelity on her death. I want to give you another chance. Not just for you, or for me, but for Sloan. Even though she didn't show it, she loved you as much as I did. She would want you to be happy and I want to be happy. I love you Mark Sloan. You might be a manwhore, but you're my manwhore." She said, smiling and kissing him.

He carefully put the necklace back on her. "So I'm assuming that you're going to give me another chance."

He watched as she nodded, giggling and grinning from ear to ear.

"God! I am one lucky bastard!" He said kissing her again.

"One condition." She said pulling away.

"What?"

"If you ever cheat on me again, I have your permission to kill you and hide your body."

He started to laugh and then noticed her serious face.

"Lex? You ARE kidding right?"

She just smirked and whispered, "You'll never know," into his ear before running off.

"Lexie!!!" He yelled running after her.

When he caught up he wrapped his arms around her waist and they both started laughing.

She turned and kissed him.

When they finished kissing he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He hadn't known if she would have given him another chance but as they walked home together, he remembered the song that had been on the TV while he had been crying. It was true. It sucked to be alone. You had to try no matter what the consequences are. Taking chances was the only way to get what you want. He had taken a chance and he had gotten Lexie back. He loved her and as he looked at her smiling her face he knew that all of the pain he had felt in the last month was worth the possibility of being together for a long time. It had made them stronger. He loved her, she loved him, and no matter what happened that would never change.


End file.
